


i'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby (like you)

by finalfrontierpioneer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalfrontierpioneer/pseuds/finalfrontierpioneer
Summary: Saturday detention is life changing (mostly because there's a lot of making out in storage closets)





	i'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby (like you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit- got tipsy and smashed this out so please be gentle! I even tried to write this without including geovin but then i realized why even bother i can just write whatever i want. So turns out everything I write has geovin in it, and i'm not even mad about it. 
> 
> You know the drill- I don't own anything ah related, this is all fake, you know how it is.

Michael yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. It was 8 am and he was stuck at the school for Saturday detention. 

His friend and teammate on the football team (and now detention buddy), Ryan Haywood, kicked him under the table. 

“What the fuck?” Michael whispered angrily. 

Ryan tilted his head toward the entrance and muttered back under his breath, “Look who’s here. Wonder what they’re in for?”

Ray Narvaez and Gavin Free were now entering the library, looking super uncomfortable to be there. Michael silently echoed Ryan’s question. What the fuck were two of the biggest nerds in the school doing in Saturday detention?

Unsurprisingly, they completely ignored both Ryan and Michael, and sat across the aisle, in front of the only other person in the library, some senior Michael’d seen in the marching band. They’d never had a conversation, but Michael thought his name was Jack? 

He was sleeping, so Michael didn’t have to know.

He and Ryan must’ve had a class together or something, though, because Ryan kept sneaking glances at him.

Michael himself kept his eyes averted from that side of the room, and was pretty sure the treatment was mutual. He hadn’t spoken to Ray or Gavin since freshman year. It was junior year now, and they basically pretended not to know each other in the halls.

Could this get any worse?

Apparently, yes. The double doors to the library slammed open once more and in strolled Geoff Ramsey. Ramsey was not someone you wanted to fuck with. Nobody really knew anything for certain, but there were tons of rumors circulating around the school about shit he’d allegedly done. 

There was no way they were all true, but Ramsey had tattoos all up and down his arms, smoked out back during lunch, and certainly never corrected any of the rumors. So Michael wasn’t about to start shit with the guy.

Ramsey took his sweet ass time getting to his seat. Like Ray and Gavin, he completely ignored the two football players.

He did not, however, ignore the two nerds in the room. Michael watched him carefully as he dragged a hand across the table in front of Gavin.

Michael wasn’t sure how Gavin didn’t shit his pants. Geoff’s wolfish grin was scaring him from across the room.

Gavin just stared up at Ramsey. He opened his mouth to speak and Michael was abruptly sure he was going to sass the scariest guy in the school and then they were all going to witness his brutal murder. 

Luckily for Gavin, Mr. Burns walked in before Ramsey could kick his ass.

And he was already pissed, “Ramsey, why am I not surprised you’re not in your seat? Sit your ass down.” 

Ramsey rolled his eyes, but pulled away and plopped down at the table behind Michael and Ryan. 

“And Pattillo!” Jack jolted awake. “No sleeping in detention!” 

“Good morning to you, too, Mr. Burns,” Jack deadpanned, rubbing his eyes.

Next to Michael, Ryan snorted. Mr. Burns just glared at both of them, unable to tell where the sound came from. 

“So glad you two are so happy to join us this Saturday, Mr. Haywood, Mr. Jones.” Mr. Burns sat down on the corner of his desk and picked up a clipboard. He flipped back a couple of pages and frowned.

“I will admit I’m disappointed to see you two, though,” he directed to Gavin and Ray, who both looked down at the table in shame. Again, Michael wondered what they were here for.

Mr. Burns sighed and shook his head. “You know what, I’m too tired for this shit.” He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a plastic bag. “So here’s what’s happening.”

He stomped over to Michael and Ryan and proceeded to dump a pile of paint scrapers out right in front of them on the table. 

Michael groaned, and heard it echoed from every other person in the room.

“Oh good, I see you already get the picture,” Mr. Burns snarked. “I’ll be back in an hour, and I want those tables to be spotless, you hear me?” 

As an afternote, mostly to Ray and Gavin, he added, “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

He shot them all a warning glare before leaving the library.  
\---  
Ray looked up from the table he and Gavin had been scraping. It felt like they’d been scraping for hours but apparently it had only been 25 minutes. Great. The way he figured, there was really no point in fighting the punishment. Maybe Burns would take pity on them and let them out early, so he could get away from Michael fucking Jones. 

Michael and his stupid jock friend Haywood were fucking around on their side of the room, and Ray was already predicting they would clean exactly zero desks. 

Whatever. Ray rolled his shoulders and prepared to dive back into the gum when he heard Michael laughing loudly from across the library. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Are you guys actually gonna do anything today? You’ve certainly been here before,.” Ray sniped.

Michael just glared at him. “Watch it, nerd.” 

“Oh shut up, you prick,” Gavin jumped to Ray’s defense before he could respond. 

“Ooooh,” Haywood jeered. He looked a little shocked at Gavin’s balls. Ray himself might’ve been shocked if he didn’t know exactly how Gavin felt. He was only surprised that Gavin had snapped before Ray had.

Michael glared at Haywood before shoving himself off the floor and turning to face Gavin. The scraper that had been sitting uselessly in his lap fell noisily to the ground. 

“You wanna start shit, Free?” Ray rolled his eyes. It really seemed like Michael was the one who wanted to start shit.

“Oh, so now you know our names.” Ray joined the conversation, looking at Michael straight on. 

Michael looked away first. Ray felt powerful. 

Until he turned back around and realized Ramsey was sitting on the edge of the table behind him, inspecting his fingernails. Sooo probably not Ray he was intimidated by.

“Jesus!” Ray jumped about a foot. He clutched at his chest. “How- you know what, never mind.” He turned back to his and Gavin’s table.

Ray scraped hard. Stupid jocks. Who did Michael think he was anyway? Just because he was popular now, he apparently didn’t remember his best friends? At this point, almost felt like he imagined their whole friendship. At least Ray still had Gavin. Who did Michael have? Fucking Ryan Haywood?

Jack cleared his throat, startling Ray from his musings.

“There’s no reason this has to be a miserable experience. I mean, come on, we all know each other.” Jack said to all of them.

Michael looked sceptical, “Okay, so I’ll admit I know the rest of you, but do any of us really know Ramsey?” He jerked a thumb back behind him. Michael looked around for agreement, and even Ray had to admit he was right. 

“You know my name, don’t you, jackass?” Ramsey snapped back.

Michael reeled back, looking a little red in the face. “Okay, yeah, I do,” he muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Seriously, guys? We’re stuck together, and you’re still all gonna act this way?”

Ray made eye contact with Michael, “Well, it’s not me or Gavin with the problem here.”

There was silence.

Michael looked down at the desk. “Sorry.” He glanced back up at Ray, expression unreadable. “I-” he hesitated, “I’m just...sorry. Truce?” 

Ray opened his mouth to respond, not even sure what he was going to say. But to Ray’s surprise, Ramsey spoke up, “I’m sorry, too.” 

Ray jerked around and stared at him.

For once, Ray didn’t feel threatened. Ramsey looked sheepish and remorseful as he nodded at Jack.

Everyone went back to scraping gum off the tables, but this time the silence was much more bearable.

Next to Ray, Gavin abruptly stood up. Ray wondered what the fuck he was doing. 

“Do you want some help?” At first, Ray thought Gavin was talking to him. Or like, having a stroke or something.

Then when he looked around he realized he was talking to Ramsey. Who was staring back at Gavin with an odd look on his face, like he was surprised Gavin had acknowledged him.

Ramsey didn’t answer, but his gaze did shift to the others in the room, gaging their reactions. Ray didn’t even try to school his expression into something normal; he just watched Ramsey right back. 

He felt Gavin shift awkwardly, “Geoff?” Now Ray jerked his eyes right back to his friend. 

First of all, what? Were they on a first-name basis?

Ramsey smiled, in an actually totally normal way. “Yeah, Gav, I could use some help.” What?!  
\---  
Michael choked on his own spit. He turned to Ryan for confirmation of what he’d just heard.

Ryan was just as wide-eyed as he was. 

Even Ray and Jack’s mouths were hanging open.

Michael grinned. Oh, this was good. 

“Gav?!” Michael laughed out. “Well, looks like somebody knows Ramsey, if you know what I mean.” 

Ryan laughed and fist bumped him.

Ramsey just raised his eyebrows, “You really wanna go there?”

“Uh, yes. This is juicy,” Ryan challenged with a smirk.

With Ramsey backing him up, Gavin wasn’t having it. “It’s also none of your damn business.”

Jack was once again forced to break it up. “Guys! We literally just agreed to keep the peace!”

“That’s exactly what I was doing!” Gavin squawked in protest. 

Jack waved him off, “I don’t mean you, I’m talking to them,” he gestured to Michael and Ryan.

Michael immediately protested that. “Come on, like no one else is curious?” He looked to Ryan for support, but Ryan was blushing up at Jack.

Unexpectedly, his support came from Ray. “Gavin, how come you’ve never mentioned being friends with him?”

“I wouldn’t exactly describe us as friends,” Ramsey shrugged, “We’re more like lovers.” he fluttered his eyelashes mockingly at Gavin.

Michael choked again. Holy shit.

Gavin blushed bright red. “I told you I was seeing someone!” he whispered furiously to Ray.

“Yeah, but you didn’t say it was Ramsey!” Ray gesticulated almost comically.

“Look at the way you’re reacting right now! No shit I didn’t tell you!” 

Ray frowned at Gavin. “So first Michael ditches us for the football team, now you’re ditching me for the school psycho? Where am I on the fucking social ladder?”

“You are massively overreacting. I haven’t ditched you!” Gavin nearly yelled over Ramsey’s protest that he wasn’t a psycho.

“Yeah, but I’m sure that’s coming! It might just be one secret now, but next thing I know you’re gonna be walking right past me in the halls and ignoring my texts.” 

Michael winced. God, he was such an asshole. He could feel Ryan staring at him, but he was too ashamed to meet his gaze. Instead, he watched Ray.

Ray’s eyes were closed behind his glasses and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He exhaled noisily. “Fine, it’s all fine. I really don’t wanna do this right now. Can we just...play the quiet game or something?”

Michael nodded meekly along with everyone else.  
\---------------------------  
When Mr. Burns came back in the room around lunch time to check on them, he was understandably shocked to see them so quiet and compliant. 

Ray assumed that was why he eyed each of them suspiciously in turn before locking them in the library and promising more punishment if any of them left the room while he was gone.

There was only the briefest moment of silence before Michael was speaking. “So we’re definitely leaving the room, right?”

Ray looked back at him in disbelief. “Did you not hear what he just said?”

“Uh yeah, I heard him say that he’s leaving. This is the perfect time for a jail break. Plus, I don’t know about any of you, but I would kill for some chocolate pudding from the cafeteria right about now.” 

Ray perked up a bit at that. He did love chocolate pudding.

“Come on Ray, I know how you feel about that pudding,” Michael teased. Ray blinked and realized Michael was smiling at him. Well, okay. A break couldn’t be that bad.  
\---------------  
Michael can see how it’s 100% his fault that they’re stuck in a storage closet while Mr. Burns talks on his cell phone right outside the door, but he really wished Ray would shut up about it.

There was really no getting out of this situation; the others were nowhere near them. Ryan and Jack were shooting hoops in the gym (which, what? Ryan didn’t even like basketball but he was real quick to volunteer to go with Jack.) and Gavin and Ramsey had gone off to do...whatever it was they did when they were alone together. (Michael didn’t wanna know.)

And honestly, even if the others were around, they’d be no help. All Michael and Ray could do now was wait for Burns to walk away. Simple as that.

At least, it was simple if Ray would just shut up. So Michael turned around and told him just that.

“Excuse me?” Ray’s answering whisper was furious.

“You heard me! He’s gonna hear us if you don’t shut up!”

“I can’t believe I went off alone with you, you’re such a jerk! Just cuz you smiled at me, God I’m so stupid!” Ray did the exact opposite of what Michael told him to do. 

Michael tuned him out and pressed his ear to the door. And then he realized what Ray just said. “Wait, what was that about me smiling at you?”

Ray fumed at him. Finally, he was quiet.

But then he opened his mouth again, and goddammit what else was Michael supposed to do?

He grabbed Ray’s hoodie and yanked him into an awkward kiss. Ray immediately stiffened and went to shove him off. 

Michael braced himself for rejection. But then Ray didn’t shove him off. Instead, the hands braced on Michael’s chest slid up to his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

It didn’t even cross Michael’s mind to pull away; he moaned and slid his tongue along the seam of Ray’s mouth to persuade him to open it. It didn’t take much persuasion. Ray was groaning and letting him in almost immediately, tangling his tongue with Michael’s.

Michael didn’t even give a fuck where Burns was right now, but it crossed his mind briefly that maybe he should. He pulled back from Ray, sucking in a deep breath now that he was able.

“Wait, wait, wait-” Michael pushed Ray away gently away with a hand on his chest.

“What is it?” Ray whispered back sharply. 

Michael just looked at Ray for a second. It was beyond obvious what they’d been doing: His spit-slicked lips were bright red and Michael had completely messed up his hair. Michael probably didn’t look any better. This was the best thing ever- Burns could have been in the closet with them and he wouldn’t have cared.

“Actually,” he pushed Ray up against the closet door, “nothing. Nothing at all.” He leaned forward and met Ray’s mouth as he surged back into the kiss.  
\-------  
Ah hour later, Ray was just sitting back on the ground next to Gavin, shell-shocked. Had he really just made out with Michael Jones for an hour? He glanced over at said football player, and immediately blushed. Yep. Definitely did. 

Jack and Ryan burst through the library doors, startling Ray. 

“Burns almost caught us!” Jack gasped out. Haywood was trying to stifle giggles as he returned to his original seat next to Michael.

“Is he coming back?” Gavin asked. Surprising no one, Gavin and Ramsey had returned with at least one hickey each. Gavin was clearly awkwardly trying (and failing) to hide his, but Ramsey didn’t appear to care that everyone could see his where it was prominently displayed on his neck in a rare tattoo-free area.

Ryan was still giggling a little when he answered, “Nah, he was headed the opposite direction from us- we had to duck into a closet to avoid him.” At the very mention of a closet, Ray felt his blush start back up.

“A closet, huh?” Ramsey spoke up from the back of the room. “Sounds...cozy.” The insinuation was thick in his voice.

Neither Jack nor Haywood chose to respond, but their fire engine red blushes said all that needed to be said. Ray hid a grin behind his hand.

Then Haywood went on the offensive, “And where exactly is the chocolate pudding you offered to get for the rest of us, huh Michael?” he asked knowingly.

Michael was a deer in the headlights. “Um.” They’d completely forgotten about the pudding. Michael looked helplessly toward Ray for an answer. 

Their savior came in the form of Mr. Burns slamming his way into the room. He glared around at all of them suspiciously, but they were all back in their places with scrapers in hand. 

“Wow, you’ve all managed to accomplish even less than I expected,” he gestured around. They’d only scraped off two (and maybe a half) desks. No thanks to Michael and Haywood.

He rolled his eyes before dismissing them all, “Get out of my sight.” Yes! They all scrambled to grab their bags and rush out of the room.

Once they were on the front steps, Ray allowed himself to look back at Michael and wonder where they stood now. They’d made out, which was huge to Ray, but did Michael feel the same way? Probably not.

He was (literally) nudged out of his thoughts by Gavin. “Hey, you want a ride? Geoff’s offering,” he gestured behind him at Ramsey standing next to a beat up old Volvo. Ramsey waved awkwardly. Well, clearly somebody was trying to make an impression. Maybe Gavin dating Ramsey wasn’t a harbinger of the end of X-Ray and Vav.

Ray grinned and followed Gavin to the car. He threw one last look behind him at Michael, but Michael just threw him a short wave before getting into the passenger seat of Haywood’s car. 

Hmm. Well. Ray plopped down into Ramsey’s backseat and ignored the quick peck Gavin gave Ramsey up in front.

The car sputtered to life. As they pulled out of the lot (leaving Michael behind, Ray couldn’t help but notice), Ramsey spoke up (after an elbow to the ribs from Gavin), “So uh, Ray, you like video games? Gavver tells me you could kick my ass at Halo.”

“I can definitely kick your ass at Halo,” Ray grinned at Ramsey in the rearview mirror. 

Ramsey-Geoff- smiled back. “Wanna prove it?”  
\---------------  
The next day at school, Ray was actually feeling kinda good. Who would’ve thought getting detention wouldn’t actually be the end of the world? Ray had spent the rest of Saturday kicking Geoff and Gavin’s asses at Halo and getting his own ass kicked in Assassin’s Creed. 

So what if Michael still ignored him at school? At least having Geoff hanging around him and Gavin would seriously improve their street cred. 

Ray slammed his locker shut. And then jumped about five feet in the air when Michael was leaning on the locker right behind it. “Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Good morning to you too,” Michael said. And then he leaned in for a kiss. In front of everyone. And Ray’s brain short circuited. 

When he pulled back, Michael’s brow was crinkled. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m good, you?” Ray cringed at how awkward he sounded.

But Michael didn’t seem to care,“Walk you to class?” He smiled hesitantly and held out a hand for Ray.

Ray beamed and grabbed Michael’s hand. Maybe he should get Saturday detention more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave me a review if ya feel like it :)


End file.
